


Beast with Three Backs

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Your boyfriend isn't fond of your lover coming to visit, but he warms up to it once you're exposed. (M/F/M)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Beast with Three Backs

I was so tired of pretending that I didn't have feelings for them both. I had talk it over and over and over with them and neither wanted anything to do with each other; they both wanted me for themselves. So damn typical male ego. So, when Eli flies out to see me, I'm a wreck. But I'm glad to see him. I missed him dearly despite Lucas having been my reliable partner.  
"Eli, this is Lucas, my boyfriend. Lucas, this is Eli, my lover." They both balk at me and size up each other like I had hoped they wouldn't but knew they would. They knew I was with both of them, but as predicted their first meeting is a bit awkward and tense.  
Eli, being the closer one, puts his arm around my shoulder, which prompts Lucas to grab my hand, tug me out from under his arm and plant a slobbery tongue-filled kiss on my lips, no doubt feeling the need to assert dominance and prove his manhood because he knows Eli has fucked me and he hasn't. I pull away, more than a little ticked off, my firey eyes and flared nostrils surely reflecting my attitude to both of them.  
This is going to be a long dinner.  
...  
I'm trying desperately to facilitate conversation with the boys in between uncomfortable silences over chicken and pasta in a quiet corner of the campus diner. It isn't going well. They've tried to one-up each other with every question except "How big is your dick?" I'm sick of beating around the bush.  
"Can you two just kiss and make up already? Because I just want to love you both."  
This puts them back into an uncomfortable silence, but Eli seems a bit softer than Lucas.  
I pack up the remainder of my dinner and stand.  
"I'm going home, would you both like to walk me or will I be going by myself?"  
They look at each other, mutually sigh, and get up to join me. I smile to myself as I walk out the door ahead of them.  
...  
We reach the door of my apartment and Eli and I turn to Lucas. Usually, Lucas would spend the night with me, but Eli needs a place to stay, so he has to walk home...unless he agrees to what Eli and I discussed earlier.  
"Would you like to join us upstairs, Lucas?" His eyes dart to mine, and they're not happy at all. In fact, I've never seen him look so angry. I immediately regret asking. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops short, spins on his heel, and walks away.  
"I guess that's a 'no', then," Eli doesn't sound nearly disappointed as I feel. We turn and make our way upstairs anyways.  
...  
Eli is laying on the bed and I'm posing for him with every new item of clothing I remove. We're going to take it slow this time. No more aggressive trysts in the back of cars, no more blind, raging lust. My carnivore has become my gentle scavenger. We're trying something new tonight. I go to pose once more for him, fully naked, but as I turn away from him, he gets up off the bed and wraps his arms around my waist, his erection firmly pressing into my lower back. He licks his way to my ear and starts to nibble on my flesh, ever so gently raising his hands to my breasts, pinching my nipples until they're rigid. Just as I begin to moan, the door flings open--I must have forgotten to lock it.  
Lucas bursts into the room inches from my face, looking angry, but as soon as he registers me writhing naked and exposed, his look changes in an instant to one of utter shock. It is only another instant before he grabs my face and kisses me long and deep, Eli still nibbling my neck and grasping my breasts. Lucas pulls away and nods to us both, beginning to remove his clothes, his cock tenting his tight jeans. I'll be damned. He's giving himself to me. Here, now, with Eli.  
Eli's earlier unenthusiam is gone, as his cock begins to twitch wildly against my ass when Lucas kisses me again. I moan into Lucas's mouth as his naked cock presses into my stomach. I stumble with the force of it and all three of us fall onto the bed. But that doesn't stop us.  
We're all very horny. Eli and I haven't had sex in months, and Lucas has never had sex at all. I'm being forcibly dry-humped from the front and back. It isn't long before I'm on top of Lucas, giving orders. Eli is more experienced and slightly thinner, so he takes the back, pressing into me slowly, from behind, with precision and grace and lots of lube. I groan as the feel of him ripples through me, his cock twitching in anticipation of being deeper inside me. Once Eli has gotten balls deep, we take moment to breathe.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Lucas?"  
"Yes, yes," he nods vigorously, pulling me down by my neck in for a kiss. I suck his tongue as he uses his other hand to position his cock. With his eyes locked to mine, he invades my cunt with a slow thrust.  
The sounds that escape my mouth are completely foreign to me. Eli takes his cue to begin thrusting again, humping Lucas further into me each time; we become the beast with three backs, my body sandwiched between my lovers. So full, so full.  
I cry out with the sensation, indescribably exhilarating. My body is on fire with the buzz, and I haven't even climaxed once yet. Imagine how it will feel when my insides knot themselves even tighter. My heart is running a sprint to the finish line; here comes the first lap. The first flare is released, my muscles convulsing around them both. Lucas rubs up my sides and caresses my breasts, looking up at me with a look I've never seen. It's carnal, almost angry, but his pupils are so wide. As my muscles ripple, he begins to thrust into me as well. For a moment, my body is gyrating with the force of them humping at different intervals, but soon enough, they're both shoving their cocks into me in sync. Both stroking my insides at the same time, the same speed. Eli grabs a fistfull of my hair and pulls my head back to whisper dirty talk in my ear. My neck exposed, Lucas takes a nibble and then sucks hard all over. I'm beyond moaning now, instead uttering a sort of primal screech that would surely cause passersby to know I was in pain. But what a glorious pain it is. I take the pain and pleasure and it fills my body with such bliss, now all I can do is writhe and cry out and squeeze their cocks tighter as orgasmic contractions force their way across my vagina. Eli cums first, and I don't feel the spurt, but the slipperiness of my ass, as if he replenished our lubrication. It leaks out and dribbles onto Lucas's cock, which erupts shortly after, his cum a violent shudder against my cervix. They thrust through their climax and Eli collapses onto my back, causing us to land in a more horizontal position, him spooning my back as Lucas turned to face me instead of the ceiling. They both gently withdrawl, slowly, like a bear into a cave for hibernation. And like tired carnivores after a long day's feast, we cuddle as close together as our sweat-covered bodies will allow, and we sleep.


End file.
